Wide area networks typically include multiple independent network layers each including various networked devices of different functions, types, families and vendors. Historically, each of these layers has been operated independently using separate, vendor-specific management systems with no awareness of adjacent layers or network resources. The resulting complexity leads to operational inefficiencies, such as poor overall network utilization, configuration errors, delayed resolution of issues, and ultimately, to higher costs.